cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikari Mayu
|alias = |viz = |gender = Female |Birthdate = August 27 |Constellation = Lupus |Blood Type = O |Age = 18 |Species = Human |Height = |Weight = |Hair = Black |Eye = Violet |Skin = Pale |Status = Alive |Country = Japan |Affiliation = Border |Branch = Tamakoma Branch HQ (former) |Rank = A |Team = Ariyoshi Unit |Team Rank = A-Rank No. 09 |Occupation = Border Operator Universtity student |Position = Operator |Solo Position Rank = |Solo Overall Rank = |Mentor = |Pupil = |Teammates = Ariyoshi Shinako (Leader) Morimi Kazue Hanai Sumika |Relatives = Ikari Hidemi (mother) Ikari Daizō (father) Ikari Hokuto (older brother) |Rival = |Love = Tachikawa Kei |Main = |Subs = |Type = |Usage Points = |Enlistment Usage Points = |Techniques = |Side Effect = |Voice Jap = Akesaka Satomi |Voice Eng = }} |Ikari Mayu}} is the Operator of A-Rank No.09 Ariyoshi Unit. Appearance Mayu has a very frail appearance, being of small stature and build and having pale skin. She has black hair that is styled in a bob cut that almost reaches her shoulders. She has kind eyes that are a violet color. Her short stature causes her to frequently be mistaken for someone younger than she actually is. She is often described as having "delicate beauty." When not in her Operator uniform, she can normally be seen wearing a gray sweater dress, a pink overcoat with the sleeves cuffed, and tan boots. Personality Mayu is a very hard-working and dedicated person. She is very practical and is very much a doer rather than a dreamer. She thinks about things logically, preferring not to get feelings involved. She is reliable, so people often come to her when they need something done. She can always be trusted to carry out a task. She is an extreme perfectionist, and she seems excel in nearly everything she does. This is because she knows her strengths and weaknesses very well, and she won't do something if she knows she can't do it well. She takes everything she does very seriously, which often leads to her overworking herself. She can't stand leaving a task unfinished, so she will always see things through to the end. Overall, Mayu is an affable girl. She enjoys the relationships she has with others, and she is well-liked by others. She was always very mature, even as a child. However, this caused her to be quite isolated when she was younger, but she has grown into it. She is a very motherly person, always taking care of others. She is especially motherly towards her unit. She cooks for them, makes sure they are sleeping well, and makes sure they are healthy. She basically makes sure everything is running smoothly for them. It is because of this behind-the-scenes work that she is called the "anchor of Ariyoshi Unit." History Mayu was always a gifted child. She excelled in whatever she did. However, she had a weak constitution and got sick easily. She still tried to keep up with her older brother, Hokuto, though. When she was five years old, she suddenly collapsed while playing with Hokuto. She was rushed to the hospital, and she was diagnosed with pneumonia. Because she didn't get nutrients she needed during this time, her growth was slightly stunted. After this, she retained respiratory problems. Because she couldn't play like the other kids, she devoted herself to expanding her knowledge, so she always had her face buried in a book. She skipped a few grades in school, ending up the same year as her brother, who was two years older than her. After their house was destroyed in the first Neighbor invasion, both Mayu and Hokuto wanted to help, so they joined Border. Hokuto joined as an Attacker, hoping to put his athletic skills to use. Mayu wanted to join as a combatant, but Hokuto wouldn't let her because of her frailty. She instead became an Operator. Hanai Kiyoshi and Atsuya invited Hokuto to join their unit shortly after he joined Border, and he accepted. Mayu worked as a Central Operator for a while before she was deemed ready to become the Operator for an actual unit. After she began looking for one to join, Hokuto introduced her to the younger sister of two of his teammates, which turned out to be Hanai Sumika. Sumika was about to form a unit with Ariyoshi Shinako and Morimi Kazue, and they needed an Operator. Mayu offered, and they accepted and became a complete unit. They were originally a part of the Kido faction because of Shinako's hate for Neighbors. They rose through the ranks, and eventually rose to be the 9th ranked A-Rank Unit. After Shinako had a change of heart on the subject of Neighbors, they became a part of the Tamakoma Branch. Triggers and Abilities As an Operator, she doesn't have any Triggers equipped. She is an incredible capable Operator, fostering cooperation in her combatants and providing expert information. She takes into account each combatants strengths, weaknesses, and fighting style when giving information. She has a broad knowledge, which allows her to give meaningful advice on how to approach a situation. Parameters Trivia *Her favorite food is pork and cabbage yakisoba. Quotes *''"If I can't do something well, what's the point of doing it at all?"'' *''"I'm not a child anymore, so stop treating me like one!"'' (to Hokuto) *''"I just like to share my cooking. It makes me happy to see that you enjoy it so much."'' *''"Sheesh. You're too independent for your own good sometimes, you know that?"'' (by Tachikawa) *''"I spent most of my life feeling like a burden because of my weak body. People would always fret over me. I'm... trying to avoid that, I guess."'' (to Tachikawa) Gallery Mayu chibi.png|Mayu's chibi Ariyoshi Unit Emblem.png|Ariyoshi Unit's emblem WT Girls 1.png|Shinako with the rest of Ariyoshi Unit